


I Don't Plan To Stop

by EmeraldChestDoha



Series: Stucky One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Avengers Tower, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, FUCK endgame, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: (Takes place in an alternate world where all of the Avengers and superheroes are friends and everyone is happy and alive, cause fuck Endgame.)Not really a great way I can summarize this, but it's fluffy and it's new years just like the tags say.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694761
Kudos: 37





	I Don't Plan To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working, but I decided to write this. Enjoy! :)

It was New Year's Eve at the Avengers Tower, a countdown from 30 starting up by FRIDAY with all of the superheroes of the worlds scattered around the large room. In one (secluded) corner, stood Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, drinks in hand.

_"30!"_

"So," Steve started, "a new year, huh? Kind of wild and mundane considering all that's happened to us, right Bu..." When he turned to look at Bucky, something about his expression froze his lazy smile in place.

_"25!"_

Bucky's piercing eyes seemed as if they were looking at magic, his expression that of admiration.

Steve, now worried, said, "Bucky? You good?"

_"20!"_

After a moment's pause, Bucky simply said:

"Beautiful."

At that moment, it felt like time had stopped for the two of them. Steve struck with confusion (and a tinge of hope, but he would never admit it) and Bucky as if he'd seen beauty for the first time.

_"19! 18! 17! 16!"_

Steve began to open his mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped by Bucky's finger on his lips.

"Shhh, just, enjoy. You look the best when you're like this."

_"10!"_

For the first time in his life, Steve had no idea what would come next. He was paralyzed, barely registering the loud chants around him, the lights dimming, or one Bucky Barnes swallowing nervously.

_"9! 8! 7! 6!"_

Bucky whispered, so soft Steve could only hear it with his enhancements:

"Here goes nothing."

_"5!" 4! 3! 2! 1!"_

Steve was barely able to process Bucky shifting and leaning towards him before all he felt was his lips meeting with Buck's.

_"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!"_

After what seemed like an eternity and a millisecond at the same time, Bucky pulled back. Hestitation and tension enveloping the pair, so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"D-did you just kiss me?" Steve croaked out.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"I don't know, but can you do it again?"

A smirk etched itself onto Bucky's face, body leaning in as he stated, "I don't plan to stop."


End file.
